All We Are
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Elbereth is Aragorn's older sister. When their mother passes away she must protect Aragorn at all costs. In Rivendell he is known as Estel and Elbereth is known as Faelwen. Pairing is undecided at the moment. Book 1 of Exiled Princess


All We Are

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Elbereth is Aragorn's older sister. When their mother passes away she must protect Aragorn at all costs. In Rivendell he is known as Estel and Elbereth is known as Faelwen. Pairing is undecided at the moment. Book 1 of Exiled Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I do own Elbereth.

Authoress Note: I decided to do a rewrite on this fic and it was originally called Ranger Siblings and I decided that a better title would be better for this fic. I know that I have so many fics going on right now at the moment, but I promise you that I will update them as I go along. I hope that you guys enjoy the prologue of All We Are.

**Prologue**

2940 Third Age

A hooded figure brought their horse thought Bree as the rain poured down around them as they walked. It was impossible to avoid the water puddles and also to remain dry due to how heavy the rain was pouring down. They tied their horse up outside of the Prancing Pony and slowly walked inside. They went up to bar avoiding anyone who was in their path knowing that since they were soaked that no one would want to get wet due to their carelessness.

"What can I get you?"

The person looked from under their hood, not saying a word, other than moving their finger to point behind the bartender to the tap for the ale.

"You want an ale?"

The figure nodded their head once again not saying a word to the bartender. They watched the bartender go and get their drink. They looked at the bartender as he handed the drink to them. They paid for the drink before moving to an empty table that was furthest away from all the people that were at the Prancing Pony. They looked over watching a dwarf man leaving the bar as she sat down at the table. The person slowly looked up when they heard the shuffling of feet too close to them. They turned their attention to an old man dressed in all grey.

"What is a Dunedain doing all the way out here far from her home?" The old man, asked as he looked at the woman that was hidden well by her cloak.

The woman looked up from under her hood looking at the older man. A small smile came to her lips. "A Dundian doing her rounds before returning home." She said, knowing that she shouldn't have ventured as far as she did. "Tell me, what is Gandalf the Wandering Wizard doing all the way in Bree?"

Gandalf smiled at her. "May I join you?" He questioned hoping that she wouldn't mind.

She nodded her head. "I do not mind Gandalf, my dear friend."

Gandalf slowly sat across from her.

"Now what brings you here, Gandalf?" She asked, as her eyes locked with his mischievous ones.

"Faelwen, if you must know, Thorin Oakenshield was here." He said looking at her, he could tell that she had been traveling for quite some time with the circles that were forming under her eyes.

Faelwen's eyes widened some. "The King-in-Exile? He was here?"

"Yes, and I was advising him to take back his home."

Faelwen put her mug down so she didn't drop it. "A dangerous task. Going against a dragon who has been slumbering for sixty years. Gandalf are you certain that a dwarf can do this on his own?" She questioned him worrying about everything that would go into such a task.

"The dragon has been there long enough, Faelwen." He said looking at the young ranger as he lit his pipe up. His eyes darkened a little bit in thought. "If our enemy is sided with the dragon, it will be truly dangerous. Unneeded deaths and desolation. A desolation of all of the free people of Middle Earth."

Faelwen bit her lower lip softly in thought. She knew it was true that the dragon had been there for far too long. She pushed her hood back some, allowing Gandalf to see the serious look on her face. Her lips were pursed together in a tight lie in serious thought. "And you are looking for anyone to travel with?"

"I will be getting a burglar." He told her, the seriousness in his voice caused her to look up at him with urgency. He was going after a burglar? For what reason?

"What race?" Her voice came out very soft trying to keep them from being noticed that they were talking about serious matters.

"A hobbit."

"Hobbits are a gentle folk race. How are you going to get someone like a hobbit to join in on a quest as dangerous as this?"

Gandalf ummed for a moment. The wheels turned in his head as he thought. He was thinking about something very important. His mind pieced together an idea. "Would you march with us on the mountain?"

Faelwen's eyes went wide as she looked at him. "You want me to march with Thorin Oakenshield on the mountain. Reclaiming his homeland and becoming the rightful king like he is supposed to be? Are you sure that it is wise for me to join?" She questioned him wondering what was going through that brain of his. She wasn't sure if Thorin Oakenshield was going to be so welcoming of a woman on his quest.

"Yes, my dear girl, you are a Dunedain. A Ranger of the North. A protector of man and any other race."

Faelwen looked down in thought. "Alright." She said softly as she looked up.

"We are to meet in the Shire."

Faelwen looked at the old wizard. "I cannot meet there Gandalf. I am a wanderer. That would be too far in. I would be interrupting the peaceful lives in the Shire. That I will not do. If you can make it to the Hidden Valley, that would be the best place to meet."

"You will then travel with us from the Hidden Valley?"

Faelwen nodded herd her head. "Yes, I will."

"I will hold you to your word." He said as he got up to his feet. He looked down at the young Dunedain ranger. "You mustn't tell Lord Elrond of this meeting."

"Of course not, Gandalf. It is not my concern to tell him at the moment. I know our paths will cross again soon enough."

Gandalf patted her on the shoulder and walked away from her.

Faelwen took a deep breath. She couldn't believe what she had agreed to do. Eighteen years of age and she was putting herself in a high risk and danger now by wanting to go out and face a dragon and help Thorin Oakenshield reclaim his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue of All We Are. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I've been typing a lot to make sure that I have a lot of stuff to post while I'm healing up. With the way that it's looking I might be updating with two fics a day maybe. I haven't decided yet, it all depends on what I have written and all ready to go. Until next time guys.


End file.
